Strangeness and Charm
by FullMoonUnder
Summary: Ever since the dangerous ritual Deaton preformed in the animal clinic things have been different. Isaac has noticed something off with Allison. It's not only that, a strange darkness has been brewing ever since the lunar eclipse. Will Isaac and Allison discover their true feelings towards one another? How can they explain their spiritual bond that has them permanently connected?
1. Chapter 1

**This idea would not leave me alone so I just had to start writing! My writing skills may be slightly lacking because this is my first fanfiction. If you have any questions or comments feel free to reach out with reviews or PM I am a nice person I promise :)**

**Please read and review! **

"_It's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back. Someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether."_

It had been three weeks since Isaac held Allison under the frigid water in the animal clinic. He couldn't shake the horrifying feeling of her cold body limp under his fingertips while her heart ceased to beat. Something had changed during those 16 hours he waited for her to wake up. It felt like a piece of his soul had gone missing.

When she had resurfaced gasping and coughing up water, he felt like his soul were whole again. He heard her heart beat loud and clear as if it were his own. The strange thing was that he wasn't even trying to listen for the lovely sound of her heart. Ever since that moment it seemed as if there was this connection that grew stronger with every second they spent with together.

An unfamiliar sensation spreading through his body shook him from his thoughts. Isaac tried to make sense of this feeling but he couldn't quite grasp it. All of the sudden his heart started leaping in his chest. He gasped for air and stumbled around the locker room of the high school. A heart beat was throbbing painfully in his skull. Isaac felt as if his head was exploding.

_What is happening to me?_

Isaac focused his thoughts on something to anchor him. He tried thinking of his father but that only made the situation worse. _Allison. _Isaac thought of her beautiful smile, her chiming laugh, and the pain she brought with those damn knives she stabbed him repeatedly with a few weeks back.

It worked. Isaac's own heart beat slowed but the throbbing of a heart beat continued inside of his temples. Automatically his wolf instincts took over. His ears pricked, picking up on something. Isaac realized that the heart beat wasn't his own. This could only mean one thing...

"Allison!"

Allison drove home from school in her car. She couldn't shake this odd feeling she had been getting ever since she woke up from 'death'. It was a lonely darkness that was suffocating and nearly impossible to ignore, unless she was with Isaac which was a rare occurrence. Allison couldn't explain the deep connection she felt to him nowadays. When he was around she felt safe, almost protected somehow. He smile was magical, as corny as it sounds, it left her breathless and she felt almost like a normal teenager with him smiling and making her laugh.

Allison hadn't even felt that way with Scott, even though she loved him very much. _Loved. _She thought over and over again. The past-tense brought her into the reality of the situation. She could move on if she wanted to. She could move on and be happy with someone else?

A bump in the road brought her attention back to the road. She was already home. It scared Allison how often she got lost in her thoughts. Her fathers car was already in the driveway, which as odd since every light was off in the house. Allison's huntress senses were humming. Her father never left the lights off. Something was definitely off. She got out of the car and firmly gripped the keys to her house as if she was going to use them as a weapon. Her father had taught her to use everything and anything as a weapon if necessary.

The click of Allison's black heeled boots were the only sound in the neighborhood as she advanced onto her front steps. The windows of her house were completely dark with thick shadows. The front door was opened up a crack which was extremely odd since every door was always locked. Her heart started to thump loudly in her chest. Allison was ready to fight. Every sense she had was heightened almost painfully so.

In the upstairs window there was a quick movement of a dark object. It looked like a shadow had crossed the window. Allison didn't need a second sign she pushed open the door and raced into the living room.

"Dad! Dad where are you? Please answer me!"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw a object flying with super speed at her head. Allison used her skills from hours of training to duck and roll onto the floor. The chair whipped past her body, missing her head by an inch. Allison jumped to her feet and sprinted down the hall to her father's office. Her high heels were making it incredibly difficult to run, so she wasn't quick enough to dodge the shadow figure from catching up to her.

It caught her head on and advanced at full speed. She couldn't move in the narrow hallway so she dove into the nearest room and slammed the door shut behind her. Her heart was beating painfully loud throughout her entire body and sweat coated every inch of her skin. She thought it was odd how the figure moved throughout the house so quickly to be able to catch her head on. _Maybe there is more than one? _She thought to herself.

Allison searched the room for a weapon. Every room of the house had one but she would prefer to have her bow and arrow. Her shaking fingers fumbled through the drawers only to find a small throwing knife. Allison silently cursed. She had no idea what that thing in her house was and when it would be back, and the only thing she had to defend herself with was a single, tiny throwing knife. If she could make it up to her room than she would have plenty more weapons to defend herself with.

Allison made the decision to dash up to her room. She swung the door open and sprinted down the hall and up the stairs. She made it to her room and dashed inside hastily closing the door behind her. She shut her eyes and leaned up against the door. Over Allison's loud breaths was another sound. She froze listening intently. It was rough heavy breathing. It was the kind of breathing that definitely belonged to something big and strong.

Allison could make out a thick shadow standing by her bed. She leaped up from the floor and without thinking she brought the blade back and let it sail through the air towards the intruder. There was a sickening "thump"and a loud hiss as the blade hit her target. _I never miss_. Allison thought as she smirked to herself.

Allison jumped up and hit the light switch. What she saw made her gasp and slump back against the wall.

"Isaac?"

**Any ideas on whats gonna happen next? I promise to continue this but only if I get reviews and follows ect. **

**Please R&R! Every single review would mean the world to me :)**


	2. Chapter 2

"_Isaac?"_

Issac was standing stiff as a board with his hand over the knife protruding from under his ribcage. He was looking down in shock at the blood that spilled through his fingers and onto Allison's bedroom floor. The growing deep red stain of his scarlet blood stained his light gray t-shirt.

"Isaac!"

Allison took two large steps across the room to stand in front of Issac. Blood and sweat soaked his shirt and his pupils were nearly fully dilated. He looked at her with shock and confusion, mixed with a little hurt. His body radiated an intense heat. Allison could feel the hot waves rolling off of his body. She hesitantly reached out her hand between the small space that separated their bodies. She expected him to pull away but instead he took a step closer to her.

"Allison why did you stab me again? I thought we were over that." Said Isaac a little breathlessly with his typical humor, as if he wasn't slowly bleeding out. Allison could do nothing but gawk at him. The corner of his mouth tugged up slowly.

Isaac watched curiously as Allison closed her hand over his hand, which was covering the knife. She took a deep breath and looked up into his eyes. She saw nothing but tenderness in his deep blue eyes. Allison felt again the familiar comfort that just a simple touch from Isaac could bring. She knew that he could feel it too because of the way his face softened when their skin made contact. His free hand covered her hand and gently pried her fingers off of his hand.

"You don't need to...I can do it myself." Allison nodded slowly while Isaac took a deep breath while wincing. With one jerk of his hand the knife was freed from his body. He let a small hiss while his head leaned forward. His head came to rest on Allison's shoulder. He was so tall that he had to fully dip his head, and even then she felt him towering over her. She let out a small sigh and tangled her fingers in his curly hair pulling him closer. She didn't know why she did it, it just felt like an instinct to comfort him.

Isaac loved the feeling of her thin fingers knotting in his hair, and the strong pulse at the base of her neck. He was so lost in the smell and feel of Allison that he almost forgot why he was here, in her room, in the first place. She began to gently pull away from his embrace. Her fingertips played with the hem of his shirt.

"Let me see it, please?" Allison asked shyly. Isaac just nodded as she carefully lifted up his shirt. He lifted his arms up and the shirt was lifted smoothly over his head and discarded swiftly onto the floor of Allison's bedroom.

She sucked in a breath. The stab wound was completely healed over. Allison observed the smooth pale skin of his body stretched tightly over lean, hard muscle. Absentmindedly she traced her fingers over the place where the knife wound should have been. Isaac shivered and Allison met his intense dark gaze with a bashful one.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." She said breathlessly.

"You don't have to be sorry for touching me, Allison." He added with an amused smile.

"Do you always heal that fast? The knife wound was pretty deep and I never saw a werewolf heal as fast as you just did." She asked curiously trying to change the subject.

"No, never. It's almost like your presence healed me." He said only half jokingly.

"That's not possible right?" Allison asked skeptically.

"I'm a werewolf, Allison. I've accepted the fact that anything is possible. You should too. And speaking of that what was wrong? Why was your heart beating so fast 10 minutes ago?" Isaac asked with genuine concern etched into his handsome features. He heard her pulse start to race again. He gently squeezed one of her hands. And her pulse slowed down slightly at his comforting touch.

"You know you can trust me with anything, Allison." He couldn't help but say her name with nearly every sentence. He loved the way her name rolled off of his tongue.

"Of course I can trust you, Isaac, but I just don't really know what I saw. For all I know I could have imagined it all."

"Just tell me everything you experienced today."

Allison explained everything to Isaac, carefully describing each detail. She told him about how she knew something was off because her father was gone, and about the shadowy figure she saw. Isaac was a very good listener. For once Allison believed she was talking to someone who actually cared about her safety and well being, as well as her feelings.

"Isaac, how did you know I was in trouble anyways?" The question was nagging at the back of her mind.

"Well at first I felt my heart beating really fast out of nowhere, really. My lungs couldn't get enough oxygen and I had this horrible pounding in my head. At first I thought maybe I was having some sort of delayed rejection to the bite. Then I just-" Isaac stopped abruptly. His face tightened and Allison wondered if the memory was bringing back some sort of pain. "I thought of you and everything cleared except for the pounding in my head. I focused as much as I could and I felt what you were feeling. I heard your heart beat and it somehow guided me to you."

She was dumbfounded at this. How could a connection like this form? She was reminded of the horrible 16 hours she spent unconscious in the animal clinic._"It's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back. Someone that has a strong connection to you, a kind of emotional tether."_

"Do you think the ritual Deaton preformed left us with some kind of bond? Not just an emotional bond but something bigger. Maybe the ritual connected us spiritually and also physically?"

"It's definitely possible. I can go to Deaton about this but I doubt he will know much since we were the first people he preformed the ritual on." Isaac didn't mind the thought of being bound to Allison. It made him feel whole. It made him feel stronger.

The door to Allison's room violently swung open. By instinct Isaac jumped in front of Allison, shielding her with his body. Isaac felt the change pull at his body. He was fully wolfed out and ready to fight. Footsteps entered the room and Isaac nearly pounced. The only thing stopping him was the last second realization that it was only Allison's father.

"Dad! You're okay!" Allison chirped with pure relief in her voice.

Chris looked from Isaac to Allison. He quickly took notice that they were both covered with sweat and blood, and Isaac's shirt was missing from his body.

"What is going on in here?" Chris asked with obvious distaste at the sight of the shirtless young man in his daughters room.

"I came home and the front door was open and you were gone. I got attacked by this shadowy figure and Isaac sensed my panic and he came into the house and surprised me and I stabbed him. That's why he is shirtless and that's also why there is blood everywhere."

Chris knew that Allison was leaving out certain parts of the story. It was never a good sign when she was vague with details. He didn't bother asking if she was okay because he knew that his daughter was tough, and thankfully unharmed. He decided that Allison at least deserved an explanation.

"When I got home I noticed some thing was definitely off. The house felt _wrong_ somehow. It was darker inside and I could eel something following me around. That's when I caught sight of the _thing _and chased it out of the front door. I should have left a note or shut the door but there was no time to hesitate. It moved like a shadow. I spent an hour trying to track it but it left no trail behind it."

Allison and Isaac stared at Chris. Isaac was the first one to speak up. "So you're saying that it didn't leave a trace? What could this thing be?"

"It wasn't your average house robber. What ever this thing is, it is dark. Darker than anything we have seen before." Chris' words sent a chill through the air.

Isaac could tell what everyone in the room was thinking. They all had the same wondering and slightly shaken looks upon their faces. What was this thing? What price will we pay this time?

"Well I'll leave you two alone for a minute. Goodnight Isaac." There was an unsaid warning in Chris' sentence. Isaac knew he would be leaving within a few minutes or else Allison's father would be back to kick him out.

Isaac turned to face Allison. They bent down at the same time to retrieve his soiled shirt and they accidentally came face to face. Her cheeks flushed with embarrassment. Allison reached down and plucked the shirt off of the ground, avoiding any further awkward moments. She held it out to him with a shy smile on her face, half hiding behind her thick side bangs.

Isaac thought it was the cutest thing he'd ever seen. His heart squeezed painfully in his chest. At this moment he was grateful that Allison didn't have super hearing or else she would have heard the embarrassing sound of his stuttering heartbeat. He meant to say something along the lines of 'goodnight' or 'see you in school' but he was frozen still, staring at Allison's adorable smile.

Thankfully she made the first move and stepped closer to him. Their eyes locked for the second time that night. He felt the space in between them as if it were miles. She took another step closer to him and rested her head on his chest. Immediately the stuttering of his heart quickened. It felt as if the skin on his entire body were too tight. He knew she could hear his heart beat but she didn't comment, he was grateful for that. Her slim arms wrapped around his neck and she wound herself closer to him. He felt sparks tingle from his neck into the base of his spine. He shuddered audibly.

Allison felt Isaac's pounding heartbeat. It was flattering how she could make his heart race out if control with only a simple touch. Her arms were snaked around his neck. His body was soft and hard against her's. His bare skin was burning hot and smooth. This reminded her of the time in the bank when Isaac comforted her inside of the vault. That was the first time she felt the deep connection to him.

One of Isaac's strong arms touched her back while the other was laced in her short, brown hair at the base of her neck. Allison's entire body was humming with electricity. It was amazing what one single touch between the two could do. She didn't only feel alive, she felt comforted and safe as she always did with Isaac around her. It was as if his touch lifted away some of the darkness in her soul.

Isaac couldn't help but listen to the fast, hard pounding of Allison's heart. It made him feel good that he wasn't the only one with little control over his feelings. He felt very contented with Allison in his arms. He made an audible noise of protest when she reluctantly pulled away from him. Still wrapped in her pale fingers, was his shirt. She handed it to him slowly, their fingertips brushing.

"Goodnight, Isaac." She said slowly, testing out the words.

"Goodnight, Allison. Sweet dreams." Isaac whispered into the space between the two.

With a smirk Isaac easily opened her window and stepped on to the roof. He looked back one more time and jumped into the darkness of the night.

Allison laid down on her bed. How was she supposed to get any sleep tonight with the events that occurred? And Isaac. What was she going to do about her strange connection to him? Did the others also have this connection to each other? There were so many questions and no answers. She felt more exhausted than she had in a long time. As the remaining adrenaline left her body she found herself drifting off into an odd pattern of sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for taking forever to update I've been super overloaded with school and sports. I'm going to focus this story on Allison and Isaac's relationship for at least a few chapters or the whole rest of the story because I hate writing complicated plot especially when I am stressed and busy.**

**Read and review:)**

_Allison took large gulps of cool night air. Her feet dug into the forest floor, kicking up leaves and dust. Her heart was pounding and she was breathing heavily. With her bow gripped in hand, she sprinted through the forest trying to escape from who, or what, was chasing after her._

"_Allison." The eerie voice chimed._

_She didn't look back. She only looked forward to where she was going. Allison's feet were taking her someplace without her mind registering it. She entered into a clearing. There was a blinding light and Allison had to shield her eyes from it. Suddenly there was a cold presence behind her. The freezing hands reached for her bow and loaded it with an arrow. Allison's muscles were completely frozen. She couldn't turn around to see who the person was, and she couldn't fight back either. The person's cool fingers gripped Allison's hands and placed the bow in them. The petite arms wrapped around her and held the loaded bow in the proper shooting position. A head rested on her shoulder._

"_You know that you have to do this Allison. Don't feel bad it's for the greater good."_

_Allison's body got even more tense. It was her dead aunt Kate's voice._

"_Kate?"_

"_You didn't really think I was gone, Allison, did you? I just need you to do this one thing for me and we can pretend like all of this never happened-like I never died in the first place."_

_The cold pit in Allison's stomach grew. What favor was Kate talking about? The blinding light that blocked her vision faded. What she saw made her stomach flip. She was standing in the clearing with the druid that she rescued her dad from. Kneeling in front of the stump with his hands tied behind his back, was none other than Isaac._

"_Kate what does Isaac have to do with anything? Why is he here? Why are we here?" She felt like ice water was running down her back. _

"_You ask too many questions, Allison. I will tell you everything once Isaac is dead. Once you kill him." Kate said as if the answer were that simple._

_Kate rested her head on Allison's shoulder and placed her fingers over Allison's. She used their finger tips to pull the bow string back and aim the bow directly in the middle of Isaac's skull. Allison's heart pounded so hard she thought she might pass out._

"_You can do it. It will be easy. Besides, he will barely feel a thing." Kate said coldly._

_Allison observed the raw fear on Isaac's face. His pleading eyes had never looked so blue, and he had never looked this otherworldly or beautiful, she thought. His pale skin glistened with beads of sweat making his tight shirt cling to his body._

"_Please Allison don't do this." He pleaded with a shaky voice._

_Fat tears rolled down Allison's face. Loud heartbreaking sobs escaped from her mouth. "Please Kate it's not too late, we can still talk about this." Now it was Allison's turn to plead._

"_You're wrong it is too late." Kate's fingers released the bow sting. The arrow pierced through the air toward Isaac's skull._

"Allison wake up!" She woke with a gasp only to find Isaac hovering over her. He looked down at her with concern. His beautiful eyes sparkled. Relief flooded through her body. _It was only a dream. You didn't kill him and Kate isn't back. _She wiped away her tears and sniffled loudly.

"What's wrong Allison?" He asked softly.

She only shook her head. If she started talking she would surely start crying again. Her hands reached up and tightly gripped his blue jacket. She needed to know that this was real and he was really alive. The movement caught Isaac of guard and he fell onto the bed beside her. She buried her head into the crook of his neck and cried silently. He held her tightly while he rubbed her back and whispered soft words of comfort into her ear.

"I heard your heartbeat again, only it was louder this time. What happened?" He asked gently. He had never seen her look so shaken before.

She pulled back a few inches and looked into his eyes. "I had this horrible dream. My aunt Kate was chasing me through the woods. We stopped in the clearing where the druid was and she made me aim my arrow at your head. I couldn't stop her and I-." Allison stopped in the middle of her sentence. She tried to speak again but the tight feeling was blocking her throat. More tears spilled down her face and Isaac wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs.

"It's okay I know. I'm sorry that I couldn't get here sooner. Scott was asking too me too many questions and I had to explain everything to him. Why did you dream about Kate? Why did she want me dead?" He asked with genuine concern. He absentmindedly twirled a lock of her silky hair around his finger.

"I wish I knew. You woke me up before she told me anything." Allison said with a loud yawn.

Isaac took notice of her tiredness and moved to stand up on the bed. As he jumped over her she let out a small squeal. He soared through the air and landed quietly onto her bedroom floor. They both laughed and he moved to sit on the edge of her bed. His white teeth shone in the moon light.

"Try to get some sleep, okay?" He said while concern creased his handsome face.

"I'll try to. And Isaac, thank you again for coming to my rescue." Her words were humorous with the underlying tone of sincerity.

"What other use do werewolves have other than saving damsels in distress?" He said with equal humor. He knew Allison could take care of herself and even beat him in a fight. Still, it was nice knowing that she also needed to rely on Isaac for protection sometimes.

Isaac's tall figure loomed over Allison's bed as he stood up. He leaned forward and gripped Allison's sheets and pulled them up. He leaned even further down and tucked the sheets under her chin, his long fingers moving to gently cup her face. "Are you going to be okay?"

Allison swallowed before nodding. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about me, Isaac."

"It's my job to worry about you." He said in a serious tone while looking at her intensely.

Allison flushed bright red under his gaze. She was sure she looked pale, sweaty, and disheveled but he was staring at her as if he couldn't find a single flaw. Isaac's face moved forward until it was right in front of hers. She stared at him wide-eyed.

His warm breath tickled her face. "Goodnight, Allison." He said huskily. His face tilted upwards and before she could react his warm lips were being pressed softly against her forehead.

Surely it was only seconds but to Allison it was minutes that went by. He pulled away and looked at her with mirrored shock on his face. His eyes were wide and clearer than ever. He jumped back and wheeled towards the window as if someone were chasing him with a gun. He practically dove out of the window and vanished into the cool night.

Allison stared at her ceiling. Did Isaac really just kiss her? She knew that she wouldn't be able to sleep tonight even though she was exhausted from the dream. She let out a breathless sigh that hung in the darkness of her room. She felt exited, but mostly confused. What were these new feelings she felt towards Isaac?

Issac ran through the dark night. He stopped and kicked the nearest tree. Why did he run away like a scared little boy? It was only Allison. _Allison_. His heart squeezed painfully. He wondered if she even felt the same about him. He wanted to give her a proper kiss but he wasn't about to push his luck. He already had to worry about Scott giving him wary glances all the time. Scott was his Alpha and he did not want to ruin the trust between the two of them. Scott had said enough times that he didn't mind Isaac and Allison being together. He knew that Scott just wanted Allison to be happy, but that didn't stop Scott from being occasionally jealous.

Isaac slowly made his way back to Scott's house. The longer he took the more likely it would be for Scott to be asleep. Luckily the house was entirely dark when he arrived. He opened he back door which was unlocked and crept up to the guest room. He laid down on his bed and stared up the ceiling. All he could think about was Allison. He closed his eyes but he found he wasn't tired. The image of Allison crying was imprinted on the inside of his eyelids. He hated seeing Allison upset. Finally, a few hours later he drifted off into a light sleep.

**This chapter was kind of bad because I am trying to focus more on the development of their relationship for now. Expect another chapter soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi! Thank you so much for the reviews and follows they really inspire me to write! This chapter will be mostly fluff because just like shows and movies, fan fictions need their semi- happy and cute moments before all of the serious stuff happens. And sorry for the wait, mid terms are next week and I've been prepping for them. Enjoy!**

_Thick shadows pooled around Isaac's feet and tangled around his legs. He was in complete darkness. He reached his arms out only to find that he was in a small dark box. The air was thick and hot. He choked and it felt as if he were breathing in the dense shadows. Panic ripped through his chest and moisture poured down his face. He brought his fingers to his face only to find them soaked. A sharp metallic smell pierced the air. In his panic he rubbed both hands on his face only to find large gashes and glass covering his face. His loud gasps for air only made the box feel smaller. His fathers voice clouded the space. His panic increased._

"_This is your fault."_

_The ground started shaking and Isaac felt extremely dizzy. His entire world was flipping and spinning. A ringing in his ears brought him back to reality._

"ISAAC!" After the fifth time shouting at him, Scott woke Isaac from his dream.

Scott's strong arms pinned Isaac to the bed while he thrashed and swung his claws around. After a moment Isaac was able to gain some control. Isaac looked down at his hands. They were covered with blood. His pillow and sheets were shredded and stained with scarlet. _What have I done?_ He was immediately worried that he had hurt someone.

"Did I hurt anyone?" Isaac's voice was thick and gravely.

Scott looked into Isaac's fearful face and shook his head. He pointed to the mirror on the wall. Isaac stared at his reflection in disbelief. There were eight parallel scratch marks that ran from his forehead down his cheeks, ending at his chin. They were fairly deep and raw. Isaac defiantly felt odd. Allison was having strange dreams also.

"Scott have you been having weird dreams lately?"

Scott sighed. "Yes I have. Stiles and Lydia too. Do you think that this has something to do with the ritual?"

"It might. Can you ask Deaton when you get the chance?" Isaac asked hopefully.

Scott nodded. "I'll ask him after school."

Isaac looked at the clock. "You better get going. You don't want to be late."

"You aren't coming?"

"No I feel pretty shaken up I don't think going to school would be good for me right now." Isaac said absent absentmindedly.

Scott nodded and left the room. Isaac's phone buzzed on the night stand. His heart started racing. It was a message from Allison.

**Hey. I'm not feeling well so I wont be in school. Do you mind bringing me my school work?**

Isaac stood up hastily. He had an idea.

Allison paced back and forth in her room. She had slept for only an our early in the morning. A completely random feeling of panic had awoken her from her sleep. She couldn't explain it, it had felt like the feelings belonged to someone else. She felt shaky and weak like she was sick. She was too exhausted and uneasy to focus on school so she texted Isaac asking him to bring her school work to her. Allison could have easily asked Lydia but she just wanted the excuse to see him. She nearly kicked herself for thinking that.

After a quick shower Allison climbed into her bed. She lay there for about twenty minutes until the sharp ring of the door bell interrupted her daze. She groaned audibly and rolled out of bed. She slipped her feet into her bunny slippers and hurried down the stairs to the door. She looked through the window but all she saw was a stack of thin rectangular boxes and a two arms carrying them. She opened the door only to find Isaac's smiling face peeking from behind the boxes.

"Isaac what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?" Allison asked with a breathless smile. He was breathtaking with his kind blue eyes. His height and physique were also very enjoyable. She mentally kicked herself again.

"It's a long story." He paused and then added "Can I come in?"

Allison nodded and opened the door wider. He stepped inside allowing her to get a better look at the boxes. They were all board games.

"Since you weren't feeling well I thought maybe we could skip school together and have some fun." He said shyly. "I also brought some tea, soup, and other snacks. You know, things sick people like." He jumped up once and the contents of his backpack jiggled.

Allison laughed and led him up the stairs. She could sense his unease. "Don't worry. My dad is away on a 'hunting trip' of some sort. He won't be home for a few days. He thinks I'm staying with Lydia but that's not happening since she's spending most of her time with Aiden."

He visibly relaxed and followed her to her room. He turned his back to her and set his things down. She couldn't help but notice a red splotch near the back of his ear.

"Whats that on the back of your neck?"

His hand instinctively went to the spot. His hand came away with dried blood. He sighed and faced her. When she first saw him at her door she must have missed something because there were eight faint pink marks that ran down each side of his face. She clasped her hand over her mouth and rushed to stand in front of him. Her fingers skimmed the marks on his face.

"Who did this to you?" She asked in disbelief.

"I did this to me, Allison." He forced out.

"Why?" She croaked

He swallowed hard. "I had a dream that I was in a dark box with a bunch of shadows and my fathers voice. I scratched myself in my sleep."

She placed her hands on either side of his face. "Are you okay?"

He nodded slowly "Yeah, I'm fine."

Her hands dropped to his biceps which were extremely toned. "Good." She said with a bright smile.

"It's weird though. Your dream would explain the feelings I had this morning. It was anxiety and panic." She said thoughtfully.

"You felt what I felt?" he asked hopefully. She nodded at his question.

"I sent Scott to talk to Deaton after school so hopefully we'll get some answers. Lydia, Stiles, and Scott have had weird dreams too." He asked carefully, hoping that the mention of Scott had any effect on her. It didn't. Her face remained the same.

He smiled back and by chance looked down at her feet. He burst out into laughter.

"Cute bunny slippers, Allison." He teased.

"Shut up. They happen to be very comfy and warm." She smiled and kicked him in the leg. A soft thud sounded through the air.

Allison looked back up at his face only to find the scratch marks completely healed and faded. She smiled to herself.

The pair sat down on the bed and pulled out the food. They laughed and talked for what seemed like hours. The feeling of being normal and carefree was almost foreign to them these days.

It was nearly noon when Isaac pulled out the scrabble board. "I must warn you, I am the champion of scrabble."

Allison raised both eyebrows. "Is that so? Well we will see who's champion after you play me. I've never lost before."

Isaac smirked. He could smell the challenge in the air. "We will see about that."

After nearly an hour of playing scrabble Allison and Isaac were at a tie.

"The person to break the tie wins." Allison challenged.

"Seems fair to me." Isaac countered.

This lasted for five more minutes. Allison put down her final word. She jumped up and pumped her fists.

"Haha I win!" She said with pride.

Isaac stared in disbelief. "You set me up!"

Allison stuck out her tongue at him. And smiled brightly. She ruffled his curly hair. "Better luck next time?"

He glared at her with mock anger and suggested that they watch a movie.

They settled down on the couch. They flipped through the TV channels until a suitable movie was found. Allison grabbed a blanket and pulled it over the both of them. She sat close enough so their sides were touching but it wasn't close enough for Isaac. He put his arm around her and pulled her half onto his lap. She surprised him by nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. His heart began to beat wildly.

Allison had not felt this comfortable in weeks. She felt so safe and warm. She completely trusted Isaac and every muscle in her body was able to relax. The lack of sleep caught up with her. Her eyelids were getting heavier by the second. She couldn't fight it anymore.

Isaac felt the Allison's body go completely limp. He realized that she had fallen asleep in his arms. His chest felt light and warm. Isaac understood that it was hard to gain Allison's trust and she must trust him a lot to fall asleep on him. A flashback of him holding her under water came back to him. _Of course she trusts you. _

A few hours went by and Allison still wasn't awake. He didn't want to leave her but he figured Scott would be back from Deaton's by now. He gently moved his arms underneath her and scooped her up bridal style. Her head lulled against his chest. Her tall frame felt surprisingly light and fragile when she was sleeping. He slowly climbed the stairs to her bedroom. He kicked open the door and placed her gently into her bed. Isaac pulled the covers up to her chin and added an extra blanket. She looked so peaceful and young in her sleep. He leaned down and this time pressed a kiss an inch away from her mouth. He savored the moment even though she would never know about this.

He wrote her a quick note and gathered all of the things he brought over. He gave one more glance over his shoulder before opening the window and climbing through. He shut it as much as he could behind him and dropped into the soft black mulch in front of Allison's house silently cursing as the game boxes spilled across the ground. He didn't care. Even a minute longer at Allison's house was a blessing to him. There was no use in denying his feelings toward Allison anymore, he was in to deep.

**I hope this chapter was okay. I didn't revise as much as usual because I'm eager to post it ASAP. I have one more filler chapter planned before my favorite chapter;)**

**Please review! Even a simple one would make my day.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so the show has definitely gone in a different direction than I thought it would. I'm going to keep my vision and twist on this story as I originally planned, which means it won't follow the show's storyline. There may be a few similarities but the whole concept will be different. Now that mid-terms are over (finally!) I will have more time to write even though my brain, and eyes are fried.**

Isaac made it back to Scott's only to find him waiting patiently in the kitchen. Scott observed him with curious eyes.

"Where have you been all day?" He asked while tapping his fingers on the kitchen counter. It was one of his nervous habits.

"I was at Allison's. She wasn't feeling well so I thought I would cheer her up. You know, help her get better." Issac said as casually as he could while sitting down on a stool at the counter. Scott gave him a suspicious glance at the last part of his sentence.

Scott leaned forward so that his forearms were resting on the counter. He looked Isaac directly in the eyes. "Did you kiss her?"

Isaac couldn't help it. He looked away immediately and stared at the fruit basket on the counter. He picked up an apple and bit into it, hoping to draw Scott's attention away from his guilty expression. "No." He lied.

Scott flashed the other boy his red alpha eyes. "Is that your final answer?"

Isaac swallowed hard. "Okay fine. I did. She was unconscious when I did it though."

The confusion was clear on Scott's face. He looked at the other boy with a horrified expression. "Why was she unconscious?"

Scott had a tendency to still act jealous over Allison. Isaac knew that he had Scott's approval to be with Allison, but sometimes he acted more like her dad than her ex-boyfriend.

Isaac laughed. "She fell asleep. The weird thing is, last night she couldn't sleep. She had this feeling of anxiety. I think it was tied to the dream that I was having."

Scott processed all of the information. "I talked to Deaton about this. He said something about a door being open in all of our minds. A door that can only be closed in a certain way. He seems to think that when Allison, Stiles, and I died we made a permanent connection to the person that held us under. Deaton said that all six of us are in danger because-" Scott paused for a second gathering his thoughts. "Because we all have this darkness forming around us. The darkness wants us to die like we were supposed to. It's going to try to kill us all unless we can shut that door in our minds. He thinks the only way to shut the door is to let the person that held us under save us, but he doesn't know how yet." The serious words hung in the air like fog.

Isaac took another large bite of his apple. He didn't know what to say. This was all too confusing and he did not have answers to any of his questions. "So what you are saying is that I'm tied to Allison, you are tied to Deaton, and Lydia to Stiles?"

Scott nodded "We have to look out for each other until we figure this out. These dreams, the shadows, and sleepwalking, this is all part of something dangerous."

After a long pause Isaac spoke up "I'll talk to Allison when she wakes up. Tomorrow is Friday so we don't have to worry about school for too much longer while we search for some answers." Isaac moved from the table slowly taking the clue that the conversation was over.

"Oh and Isaac, take care of Allison for me?" He asked. Isaac nodded. "You need to be there for her and protect her. Her life is in danger." Said Scott.

Isaac looked at him with a serious expression. "I will protect her with my life. I'll do whatever it takes to keep her safe."

The two boys nodded at each other and went their separate ways.

* * *

Allison woke up from a peaceful sleep. She hadn't slept that well in a while. The grogginess faded and she realized that she had no recollection of how she got into her bed. She sat up quickly and looked around her room. It must have been nearly five in the afternoon. She looked to her left only to find a piece of paper on her nightstand. A note was scratched with familiar handwriting.

_You looked so peaceful while you were sleeping so I didn't want to wake you. Don't worry about anything, I will talk to you tomorrow in school. Your only responsibility is to get a good night of sleep. Sweet dreams._

_-Isaac_

Allison smiled to herself. He could have easily sent her a text but instead he had written her a letter. She liked that she had something to hold onto instead of a virtual text that could be deleted and forgotten in a second.

Exhaustion threatened to take her over. It was starting to grow dark outside again. As sleep started to pull at her eyelids she felt a safe comforting feeling. There was definitely a presence, but it was a familiar presence that calmed her even as she fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Isaac watched Allison through her window until she completely fell asleep. He listened for her even steady breaths that would prove she was in a deep sleep. Once he was sure she wouldn't wake up he slowly opened her window and climbed inside.

From across the room Allison sighed loudly. "Isaac." She whispered in a dazed voice.

He froze completely, afraid that she would wake up. But she never stirred and her breaths were still deep and even. Isaac sat down in the chair in her room and looked at Allison's sleeping form. He was glad that she could sleep peacefully. He didn't know if that would change after he told her everything that Scott told him.

He fell asleep after about two hours. He woke up to find the gentle light of dawn peeking into Allison's bedroom. Her breaths were starting to become quicker and shallower which meant she would soon wake. Isaac crossed the room as quietly as he could and climbed out the window into the new pink daylight.

* * *

Allison drove to school only to find Isaac sitting in her parking spot. She laughed and beeped the horn at him. He hopped to the side as she parked and then hastily moved to open the car door for her. She smiled brightly at him and thanked him. He looked extra cute today with his tight blue shirt that made his blue eyes look brighter. Her boots clicked as she got out of her car. Her purple long sleeved dress was perfect for the fall weather.

She noticed Isaac subtly looking in all directions before placing his hand on her lower back. She felt electricity vibrate to all areas of her body. He stood closely to her while his hand firmly, but gently, guided her into the building. He smiled at her before leading her into the boys locker room.

"Hey." He said with his signature smile. He could barely focus on what he had to tell her. She looked so pretty today that he struggled to keep his eyes on hers.

"Hey." She said breathlessly. Her body reacted before she could control herself. She took a step towards him and wrapped her slim arms around his torso. His arms immediately moved around her shoulders as he pulled her into his chest. The two teens savored the unexpected moment, finding comfort and safety in each others embrace.

She pulled back and searched for an excuse. "That was for everything you did for me yesterday. It was really sweet of you." They both smiled at each other for a moment until she broke the silence. "Were you at my house last night? I swear that I felt a presence outside of my room."

Isaac looked at her with a guilty stare. "I promise that I wasn't being creepy, it's just that with everything Scott told me I wanted to make sure that you were safe." He said in defense. "Deaton believes that we are all in danger because of the ritual that we preformed. Apparently there is a door open in all of our minds that can only be closed with the help of the person tied to us. You and I are tethered to each other because of this, and it's my job to close that door in your mind. With this 'door' open it draws darkness which can harm us through sleepwalking, dreams, and visions." He paused thoughtfully. "I have a feeling that the darkness that surrounds us isn't just all in our heads. It's a real danger, a threat to our lives."

Allison tried to absorb all of the information. It was good news that she wasn't going crazy. She thought many times that this connection to Isaac was all in her head.

"I know that this is a lot to think about so how about you just absorb it all." Said Isaac.

He placed his hand on her lower back again, and led her to her next class. They said goodbye and he walked to his class alone. What ever the consequence, Isaac was going to make sure that the door in Allison's mind would be shut, tightly.


End file.
